In recent days, a big problem affecting the experience of online game users is that the network is often stuck while the users are playing online games. And the main reason of the network being stuck is that network delay between an online game client and an online game server is too big. To reduce the network delay, most of major game operators as well as many third-party companies have launched their own network acceleration software. The network acceleration software can build a bridge between the online game client and the online game server, forward network data, so as to speed up the data transmission between the online game client and the online game server.
With the increase in the number of this kind of network acceleration software, a user may have installed more than one network acceleration software on his network device. Since the quality of this kind of software is not guaranteed, in some circumstance, the network will become more stuck when using network acceleration software. And emerge of malicious network acceleration software or bad network acceleration software (also known as network hijacking software), which hijack packets of the user and steal private information of the user at the same time, makes things even worse.